


You Can't Trust Anyone

by foo_boring



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foo_boring/pseuds/foo_boring
Summary: It was Party's idea to go to the market, Ghoul went with him though.





	You Can't Trust Anyone

It was Party's idea to go to the market, Ghoul went with him though. They hadn't been there that long, but Ghoul was already grumpy. Party however, was excitedly going from stall to stall, dragging Ghoul with him. Party would be drawn to some item for sale and tell Ghoul about how he had always wanted that thing. Ghoul often wouldn't even know what the thing he was looking at was and certainly didn't remember Party ever mentioning it before. Ghoul would ask Party whether he really needed the current thing Party decided he must have, Party would pout, then be distracted by something else at a different stall that would become the actual thing he had always wanted. This process repeated surprisingly quickly. Ghoul was getting a headache.

When Third Place approached them, Ghoul felt his mood brighten. Ghoul didn't know Third Place well, but they had done some trading in the past and were on good terms. Ghoul was just happy to have someone to talk to for a bit while Party fell in and out of love with pre-Helium Wars relics. Third Place greeted Party and Ghoul then started up a conversation with Ghoul. After a couple minutes of mindless chatter, Third Place mentioned that his car engine was making sort of a funny sound, and asked if Ghoul wouldn't mind taking a look at it. Ghoul looked over at Party, who had started haggling with a vendor over some bright yellow, plastic, brick-shaped thing, and Ghoul decided he would prefer to go look at an engine right now. Ghoul told Party he was going to take a look at Third Place's car and would be back shortly. Party distractedly nodded and waved then got back to haggling.

Third Place's car was parked in an area behind the stalls not far from the Trans Am. Third Place popped the hood and Ghoul stuck his head below it to take a look. Ghoul was scanning the engine, not noticing anything obviously wrong or out of place, when he felt a sharp sting in his neck. His vision started to blur and his legs started to buckle. He felt Third Place grab him around the waist. Ghoul tried to yell, tried twist himself away, but his body wasn't cooperating. His head was feeling more and more foggy and Ghoul was only vaguely aware of being mostly dragged around to the passenger side door of the car. He did register that it was a struggle for Third Place to open the car door while still hanging on to him, but eventually Ghoul felt himself being shoved into the car seat. There were more noises, one being the sound of an engine starting and Ghoul blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this rough plot line floating around in my head for a while. Apparently I just want to write bad things happening to Ghoul.


End file.
